Aankhen bhi
by Kdlove-uall
Summary: Set after Sr. Inspector Abhijeet...


**Author's note** - dedicate this story for my very own **Kamikaze me** _aka_ **KK…**kk hope this story bring smile on ur face nd lowers ur exams stress…

Set during **Sr. Inspector Abhijeet **

**Bureau** -

Abhijeet sitting on chair…rolling his cuff upward nd Tarika standing beside him holding syringe in her hands…

**Abhijeet** - Tarika…haath kaampne nahin chahye…duty pehle sentiments baad mein…nd Tarika took his blood sample…

Nd what happens next everyone knows that…

Abhijeet handed over his resignation to ACP nd left the bureau…looked heart broken…nd from this two persons affected badly nd they are none other than - Daya nd Tarika…

**After one hour** -

Daya move towards Tarika who was sitting in sad mood…

**Daya** bite his lip - Tarika…

**Tarika** immediately wipe her tears nd look at Daya - Daya…Abhijeet ko kitni takleef hui aaj…dn tear fall again dn she turn her face downward…

**Daya** teary tone - Tarika plz ro mat…is waqt hame himmat se kaam lena hoga… maine baat ki thi us se jab wo nikla…lekin is waqt wo kuch sun ne ke mood mein nahin hai…agar…agar ho sake to tum bhi baat karo us se…shayad uska dil kuch halka ho….

**Tarika** nodded her head in yes - haan Daya…jaati hu main uske paas… thanks…

**Daya** - are plz Thanks keh kar sharminda mat karo…Abhijeet ke liye kuch bhi…nd he left her alone for sometime…nd he get busy with other officers in investigating all this matter….

**7 at evening** -

Door bell rings….

**Abhi** look at time - is…is waqt kaun aya hoga…dn he move towards door dn than open it - Tarika tum…

**Tarika** smiles with flowers in her hands - surprise…

**Abhi** in sad tone - aao Tarika…ander aao…dn she enters inside…Abhi followed her…

**Tarika** in kiddish tone - Abhi ye phool to lelo…itne pyar se layi hu main…

**Abhi** hold flowers from her hands - thanks Tarika…

**Tarika** - Abhi…tum akele akela kya kar rahe ho…itne din ho gaye hame kahin bahar gaye huae…nd she sat on sofa…

**Abhi** smiles a bit - Tarika aaj jo bhi hua uske baad bhi lagta hai ke tumhe mere saath…mere saath aise baatein karni chahye…kya tum jaanti nahin ke main…mujhe to apne aap ka kuch pata nahin hai tum mujhse kya umeed lagai baithi ho…dn he turn his face on other side…

**Tarika** narrowed her eyes - ek ek minute Abhijeet…ye kya bole ja rahe ho tum…haan…kya hua bureau mein…mujhe to kuch yaad bhi nahin…

**Abhi **smiles sarcastically - tumhe kya lagta hai ye sab kehne se meri jo sachhai hai wo badal jayegi…

**Tarika** teary voice - mujhe kuch lena dena nahin hai tumhari sachha se…mujhe itna pata hai mera Abhijeet kabhi kuch galat nahin kar sakta…mujhe tum par abb bhi utna hi bharosa hai jitna tumhari report ane ke pehle tha…aur aaj wahan jo bhi hua…maine tumhara sample liya…tum jaante ho is sab se mujhe kitni takleef hui…asaan tha kya ye sab mere liye? Kis tarah tum sab ke saamne mujrim bane baithe the…us waqt mere dil par kya beet rahi thi main hi jaanti hu Abhi…

**Abhi** had tears in eyes nd he get up from there turning his face to other side trying to avoid Tarika…nd she too get up - Tarika…kyu itna pyar karti ho mujhse…tumhe main kuch nahi de sakta…kadam kadam par dukh aur takleef ke siva kuch nahin milega tumhe…

**Tarika** move ahead nd place her hand softly on his shoulder - Abhi… tumhare saath ho to ye dukh aur takleef bhi has ke seh loongi main… lekin tumse door reh kar…jee nahin paugi main…mujhe plz apne aap se door karne ki koshish mat karo…

**Abhi** remove her hand slowly nd move towards stairs…Tarika hold her hand tightly nd give a smile to him nd than hug him softly…nd than kiss on his cheek …

_**Tujhe pyar karte karte…teri neend tak uda du…aau jo apni zid pe tujhe kya se kya bana du…**_

Abhi hold her hand nd smile nd tear fall again from his eye…Tarika wipe his tear…Abhi pat her cheek nd sat on stairs…

_**Tuhi zindagi hai...tu hi meri aarti hai…mujhe kya garz ki duniya mujhe kya pukarti hai…**_

She too sat beside him nd place her head on his shoulder…holding his arm tightly…he remove her hand nd bent his head downward on his knees…

_**tujhe zindagi nayi du tujhe naam bhi naya du...aau jo apni zid pe tujhe kya se kya bana du…**_

she rub her hand on his head nd rub her fingers in hairs…

_**Wo khushi ki Roshni ho ya gham ka ho andhera…jo naseeb hoga tera wo naseeb hoga mera…**_

He move his head up with tears in his eyes…she too had tears in her eyes...she move her face close to her nd kiss on his forehead…than she hold his hand dn kiss on them…

_**Mere haathon ki lakeerein tere haath pe saja du….aau jo pani zid pe tujhe kya se kya bana du…**_

Abhi place his head on her lap…she smiles a bit nd tear running through her eyes nd fall on Abhi's face…he get up nd cupped her face in his hands…nd kiss on her forehead - Thanks Tarika…thanks a lot…looked into each other eyes…where they can see only love for each other… nothing else…

_**tujhe pyar karte karte teri neend tak uda du…a ha ha ha …**_

**Tarika' POV **- Pata nahin kab tak Abhijeet ko yaadasht kho jane ki saza is tarah bhugtani padegi…koi nahin samjhta uske dil par kya beet ti hogi jab baar baar Abhijeet ko ehsaas karwaya jata hai ke uske saath sab kuch theek nahin hai…koi bhi akar kuch bhi keh dega aur Abhijeet ko baar baar isi tarah se zallel hona padega sirf is liye kyu ke uski galti sirf ye hai ke kai saal pehle CID ki hi duty ke dauraan Abhi ne apni yaadasht kho di thi ? jisme uska koi kasoor bhi nahin tha…phir bhi kyu….kyu har baar tumpar is tarah shak karke…kyu tumhare itne saalon ki mehnat ko ek minute mein bhula diya jata hai…kyu Abhi kyu….dn she took sigh - khair jo bhi ho…Abhi main hu tumhare saath aur hamesha rahugi chahe halaat jaise bhi ho…kabhi saath nahin chodugi tumhara…kabhi bhi tumhe tootne nahin doongi Abhijeet…kabhi nahin…

She looks at Abhijeet who was feeling warmth of her…she smiles nd hugged Abhi tightly…rubbing her hand in his hairs…nd tears running through their eyes… nd there is no more explanations they need to express their love as they two know very well how much they are in love with each other…kyu ke kabhi kabhi - _**aankhen bhi hoti hain dil ku zubaan...**_

**Author's note **-

So guys hope u like this one shot…thanks for reading this dn waiting for ur reviews


End file.
